


Back to You

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Series: Through the Cosmos [1]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hatred, Red String of Fate, Romance, written pre-chapter: 124
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Like a collision, they will always be heading towards each other, no matter wherever they are; their every atom reaching towards the other.
Relationships: Elsie Crimson/Justice
Series: Through the Cosmos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067087
Kudos: 9





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> My bare minimum attempt at jelsie. At this point, I am just vibing.

There is something so frustratingly cruel about the destiny that makes Justice grit his teeth and stays awake at odd hours in the night, burning with hot, white anger. He silently curses the supposed powers of the cosmos in which you’re expected to surrender in because some of them are just beyond the control of any creature. 

Justice would have been just fine living without the knowledge of these forces. They can do their own business and not meddle in his life. That would have been great. Desirable. 

But it’s the derisive way in which the universe laughs and shakes its head. No. How could he possibly imagine escaping the clutches of it? This mocking universe is made of lines that criss-cross each other; threads and strings that start from one end and are stretched to the other which may not even be known. Justice would have liked that. The not knowing. He would have preferred the strings being tangled into a mess so deep that the knots would have taken eternities to be pulled apart. 

But it’s not the way the powers work. The encounter can be delayed, sure, but it’s destined to happen, no matter how different the circumstances are. 

He holds up his hand and looks at the thread knotted around his finger. 

The Red String of Fate.

He shuts his eyes and tries to forget its existence but the colour--the fucking colour fills his vision and he can’t help but see the crimson flooding everything. He achingly wishes to forget what comes with it. Because it is the vision of hair of the same colour. A laughter rich and bright. Love that was once so warm and tender but only turned into fire and pain that now runs through his vain.

Elsie Crimson. 

The bane of Justice’s existence. 

Once again fled from their reach.

Justice clutches his sheets tighter, he is aware that his ether gear is fuming but he couldn’t care less. He was so _close_ to catching Elsie and yet the woman managed to escape _again._

_“Justice,” she had whispered, her face so close to his. He was twisting in the cuffs that she had put on him, working his way out. He was almost there._

_She was smirking. The fucking woman was smirking and that only made his blood boil._

_“We keep running into each other again and again,” she said. His eyes trailed the Red String tied on her finger._

_The string that connected her to him._

_The string that connected him to her._

_The string that connected them._

_“Don’t worry,” he said. “This one will be the last time.” The back is going to arrive soon and he has almost worked its way out of the cuffs anyway._

_Elsie laughed. Once this laugh used to make his heart clench. Now it only rages him. “You have always been a bit delusional. But you’re right. These encounters have become too frequent to my liking and I would like to have some peace for me and my crew.”_

_“You took away everything from me,” he spat, every word filled with overwhelming anger and hatred. “Someone like you does not deserve peace. Ever. And I will make sure of it.”_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, the amusement from her face slowly fading away, only to be replaced by apathy. She pulled herself back and stepped away from him._

_A silence stretched between them._

_“You know,” she said, at last, her eyes looking away with a distant look. “I have always wondered if there was another life where this,” she held her hand up and gestured to the red string, “--didn’t weigh so heavy. Where,” her gaze met his and she smiled softly and in that moment, everything around him stilled, “--we meant something to each other. Where our love would have been something softer.”_

_She averted her eyes again and Justice stared at the ground. He swallowed and to his own surprise, he said, “All of that could have been possible in this life too. But you blew it all away.”_

_She looked at him with widened eyes and it seem as if she wanted to say something but all he could think was the emptiness that was left in the aftermath, and then suddenly, that emptiness was replaced by the bitterness which fueled him to move forward. He composed himself back again and in the flash of the memories filled with rage, he clicked open his restraints and seethed, “All of this ends today.”_

_But in the same exact moment, it looked like she too snapped out of the reverie of the past and smirked at him, her eyes glinting with the challenge. “Aww, but they have worked so hard in setting the ammunition. I can’t let it go to waste.”_

_When he looked up, her ship was hovering low in the sky, the bullets of ether pouring down from them like a rain of fire._

_“_ **_ELSIE!_ ** _” he shouted, launching himself forward towards her but she already gone behind the smoke and the dust screen._

_“Don’t be sorry,” he heard his voice from the distance. “You know we will meet again, Justice.”_

Justice sits up and then slides down the bed, making his way to the balcony. From the window, he stared at the infinite void in front of him. The massive stars and the spiralling galaxies. 

This universe which is boundless, which harbours life in the corners that are still unknown. It should be so easy to get lost in this sea and never cross paths again. After all, how many people do we meet daily and never see them in our lives again? It should be easy to get lose yourself in the grid, be a coordinate who is insignificant enough to be never traced.

And yet, this universe binds Justice and Elsie together through a connection that runs in the very marrow of their bones; something which is stitched to the core of their existence. Like a collision, they will always be heading towards each other, no matter wherever they are. They are supposed to find each other; every atom of them reaching towards the other.

He curls his fist and swallows thickly. 

_In another life._

Maybe in another life things would have been different. Maybe they wouldn’t be at each other’s throat and none of them would have been a criminal. Maybe there they have found the warm and soft corners of each other and their love would have _stayed_.

He wonders if this will always be like this. This Red String of Fate which is woven into the fabrics of the universe guiding them to each other in all the lifetimes. Whether both of them are always meant to be in the same story.

“Yes,” he says out loud, his eyes determined. “We will meet again, Elsie.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit funny to write Justice being angry at Elsie while having no clue what he is angry about, lol. I hope we will get their backstories soon.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/watcher_of_sky)| [ tumblr ](https://watcher-ofthe-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
